The present invention is directed to a device for SZ-stranding, which device utilizes a tube store, which is mounted in the frame for rotation on its axis, at least one stranding disk associated with the tube store for guiding the elements being stranded along the surface of the tube store and a drive arrangement for rotating the disk and tube store in a rotating fashion.